


Attention

by BearCurry, DankGull



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Gay, M/M, PORN WILL HAPPEN DON'T WORRY I WILL MAKE SURE OF IT, lmao idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearCurry/pseuds/BearCurry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DankGull/pseuds/DankGull
Summary: This is an odd occurrence  for our masked friend, but it ends up all well and good with a side of alcohol.





	1. Chapter 1

Batter and Zacharie had somehow managed to maintain a sturdy relationship. Arguments were sure to be had, and feelings were bound to be hurt at some point,  
but, Zacharie had felt a whole new uneasy feeling about this. A gut wrenching feeling found itself inching at Zacharie's insides. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Zacharie's friends had somehow dragged him into an extremely sketchy bar. He absolutely hated all of the obnoxious people and the loud music. His friends were long gone by now, he didn't even know why he agreed to do this.  
Just as Zacharie was about to leave, a waiter handed him a tall glass of brightly colored tequila.  
"I didn't order th-" Zacharie was cut off by an older man winking at him.

The mysterious man sashayed to Zacharie with enough confidence to kill a small dog. 

"Look thank you for the drink but I'm really not in the mood, I need to find my friends so I can get home"

"C'mon have some fun, I have no problem with driving you home as long as you agree to stop being a downer."


	2. Well, ok then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an odd occurrence for our masked friend, but it ends up all well and good with a side of alcohol.

Zacharie stared at the newcomer with uncertainty, he just swooped right on in like a hawk upon a rabbit.

"And who might you be?" 

"A baseball guy who just bought you a drink."

"Haha. No but seriously who the heck are you. You just kinda just bought me a drink out of the blue and waltz your way over here."

"Oh, I guess that's pretty odd, but hey I'm The Batter and you?"

The masked man chuckled.   
"The name's Zacharie."

"Oo that's a nice name."

"Batter is a unique name."

"Pff. It's a nickname, but it's stuck on over the years."

"I've taken to guess you're a fan of base ball?"

"How'd you guess?"

The baseball themed male Shifted in his seat, while Zach took a sip of his drink.

"Is something bothering you amigo?"

"Hm? Uh no, but anyways, Can I ask you something?"

"Well that's pretty random, but ok."

"Are you a baseball, cuz you're hitting a home run to my heart."

The smaller one stifled a laugh. Nearly choking on his new bought drink.

"Did you just come here to flirt?"

"Maybe."

Man he was flustered. Zacharie almost bursted out laughing at the sight. He wasn't a dick.

 

"So do you wanna?"

"Yeah I guess.?"

They both of them leaned in, but suddenly one of Zach's friends popped in. Completely interrupting their moment. 

"Hey zach! Sorry for ditching you earlier and who the frick frack is this.?"

"Oh, hello.. egg."

"Oh hey."

"Anyways, Zach we got to go! It's getting pretty late!"

They both zoomed off, but Zacharie didn't only left the bewildered Baseball player, he also left his phone.


	3. Scrambled eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very nice chapter with some v nice flof

Zacharie reluctantly forced himself to part ways with the lovely baseball man, he didn't have enough time to say any goodbyes. They spend a good 5 minutes looking for where the hell egg parked the eggmobile before finally finding it. They both buckled in the egg-y vehicle and nyoomed the fuck home.

They whole ride was incredibly awkward for Zacharie, the only thing preventing the ride from being totally quiet was the terrible Kidzbop version of a MCR song serving as white noise. The silence was a chilling feeling, Zacharie couldn't help but overthink his encounter with Batter, imagining what would have happened if the kiss happened.

Egg noticed Zacharie getting visually more tense and decided to break the ice.

"ey yo lil shit u ok? man the baseball dud is gros u dont ned him stop bein a lil ho" 

"Agh, I didn't even get the chance to give him my number, how the hell will I ever get the chance to talk to him again?"

"Are you seriously getting this upset about a dude you just met? Calm down, I'm sure you can get a hold of him some other way"

On that note, Zacharie patted his right pocket in search of his phone, only to discover that it wasn't there.

"Fu c k we need to go back"

"Lol no"

"If you do not turn this car around right now I will murder your first born child in cold blood in front of you"

Egg audibly exhaled and turned the car around heading back to the bar. Before the car stopped moving Zacharie jumped out of the car, tripping on the concrete and catching himself scraping his palm on the gravel in the process. He ran back in the bar, frantically looking for the table he was last sitting at, only to find Batter in the back corner of the bar sulking with what looks to be about 15 empty abandoned shot glasses.  
Batter perked up with a complete mood change when he saw Zacharie make his way towards him.

"Hey, you're back! What happened between you and that other guy?"

"AHhh it was nothing, do you by any chance remember where I left my phone? I'm an absolute idiot and I forgot it here, you're really my only hope."

" Oh, yeah you left it here. I was wondering if I should've stopped you guys but I couldn't catch up"

"We spent forever looking for the car, I'm sure you could've caught up!"

"Ok, I snooped through it, I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING TOO PERSONAL I SWEAR"

"Oh my god you are horrible no"

They both picked up the conversation where they left off, laughing at bad jokes and just having a great time basking in one another's presence.

"Alright, I really should go, I left my friend in the car and I'm sure he's going to be pissed off at me,"

"Ok, one more thing"

"And what might that b-"

Batter caught zacharie's lips in a surprise kiss, muffling what he was about to say. The kiss felt like it last forever, neither wanting to end it by pulling away.  
Zacharie finally pulled away, with a sharp intake of air, he looked up at batter.

"Woah, I- really have to go now."

Zacharie made his way back to the car, making sure to leave a subtle note with his phone number on a napkin on the table Batter sat at. Back in the car, Egg was greeted by a very happy Zacharie.

"20 minutes."

"Wha-"

"You made me wait 20 minutes."


	4. Duracell Batteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music preferences can lead to fights

Zach and Egg zoomed back home after Zacharie's 'friendly' chat with the baseball man. Both were in a great mood , unfortunately it was ruined when they got into a fight about nightcore and kids bop.

Zach was salty.

Egg was salty.

Everyone was salty.

Zacharie sighed in frustration on the couch,while Egg pouted upstairs. Egg would probably be bitter for the next couple of days, he wouldn't be like that for long, they had several fights like this. For the time being Zacharie usually stayed at a friend's house until the situation cooled down.

Looking at his phone, Zach remembered the number he added recently. He clicked on the contact, dialing the number. fortunately for him someone picked up.

"Hello?"

 

"Hey Batt, Can I stay over at your place?.."


	5. BATTER NUTS IN ZACHARIE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WoOahhh IT HAPPENS AHHHHH

After a few short moments, Batter finally finds his way to Zacharie's apartment complex. Zacharie almost runs out of the house to jump into Batter's car.

"Hey, you alright? You said some shit went down between you and a friend,,"

"Yeah, guess we both need some time to cool down, thanks for doing this for me"

They finally arrive at Batter's place, the aroma of cake and bad cologne lingered. Zacharie took a look around, the place felt like so obscure and different. Zacharie finally spots a THICC figure sitting on the couch. He HAD to be at least 6"9 tall.

"Ey, Batter"

"Yes?"

Zacharie gave Batter a nod and a wink and did what they rehearsed.  
Both batter and Zacharie gracefully spiral into the bedroom. Leaving Enoch in tears, he was absolutely amazed and stunned by their performance. He sat up from the couch and gave a loud round of applause once the door was closed.

Batter pinned Zacharie against the back of the door, holding Zacharie's arms above his head with a strong grip.   
"B-Batter,, shove your giant cock into me plz ty" Zacharie moaned out, tired of waiting for Batter to get his shit together.

Without saying anything, batter knew what he had to do. He quickly grabbed the lube from the top of his nightstand and lathered his fingers with a generous coating of lube and shoved 3 fingers in Zacharie's tight ass.

"aAagH OH SHIT BATTER" In a fury of movement Zacharie grabbed a hold of a pillow to claw onto.

In a fluid motion, Batter shoved his entire cock into Zacharie, making a wet slopping noise.  
Zacharie was pushed forwards, he made a low groan into the pillow.

The slow pace batter set for himself turned into quick rough thrusts, Zacharie started to make tiny hiccuping moans.

"H-holy shit Batter im gonna-"

Batter took a fist full of Zacharie's hair and growled into his ear "You better fucking cum, slut'

In seconds, Zacharie came, ropes of his cum stained his stomach. Aftershocks still coursing through him.

Batter still wasn't done, roughly holding Zacharie down so he could finish himself off. The overstimulation was almost too much for Zacharie.

Just as Zacharie had almost had enough, Batter finally came, his semen mixed with lube running down Zacharie's ass.

"Oh m y god what was that?" Zacharie pants out

"Round two in four minutes, you'd better be ready" 

Batter got up to go to the bathroom to wash his face off leaving Zacharie on the bed, amazed and confused.


	6. Egg fucking dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess you could say,,  
> He was always a bad egg.

"Hey Zacharie" Batter called out from the couch.  
"Mm?" He was busy making nachos from crackers he has stolen from.a buffet and expired queso left in the back of their fridge.  
"y'know, egg has been really bothering me lately. We should kill him off." Batter said with a monotone voice. "We've been over this, We're not killing him off. He's a good friend and it will stay like that."  
"Yeah but he's not even contributing to the story in any way, who even is he?"  
"Yeah ok I get what you mean,," Zachary took the butter knife he was using the spread the thick queso on the crackers and headed towards egg's room.  
He repeatedly jabbed the dull knife into eggs chest keeping a straight face; he soon headed back to living room where Batter was located.  
"Ya gonna help me with the bonfire?" Zachary asked dragging egg by the leg.  
Without word Batter walked out back with him, grabbing the lighter fluid from the she'd and pouring it over egg's half alive figure.  
Zachary and Batter both watched egg's body going out in flames holding hands.  
Jesus watched from above, and then he finally knew that his children were finally clean from their sins.


End file.
